Un viaje, Amigos y Algo mas
by florellacbpm
Summary: Un viaje puede cambiarlo todo, ocho amigos de vacaciones descubrirán que no solo una amistad los une, si no que hay algo más. Cada uno pasa por diferentes situaciones en donde no saben lo que sienten, ¿serán celos?, ¿será amor? BXE,JXA,RXE,CXE TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Un viaje, Amigos y Algo Mas **

**Prefacio**

Un viaje puede cambiarlo todo, ocho amigos de vacaciones descubrirán que no solo una amistad los une, si no que hay algo más. Cada uno pasa por diferentes situaciones en donde no saben lo que sienten, ¿serán celos?, ¿será amor? BXE,JXA,RXE,CXE TODOS HUMANOS

**Capitulo 1 **

Bella (P.O.V)

Éramos ocho pasajeros en dos autos distintos con mucho equipaje, gracias a Alice, la duende loca por la ropa. Yo estaba en el asiento copiloto tratando de dormir y pensando todo lo que nos llevo a ese momento. Desde que teníamos 12 años fantaseábamos los ocho amigos con este viaje, irnos a una playa sin ningún mayor y disfrutar la libertad de los 18 años, y por fin lo íbamos a lograr ya todos graduados y con planes para el futuro, pero este viaje estaba ya en nuestras mentes.

Nos tardo un poco mucho convencer a nuestros padres, en especial los míos. Charlie y Renee tenían otras ideas para mí, una de ellas era salir de la escuela y entrar en la universidad. Pero mis amigos están re locos y no se como pudieron convencerlos.

La familia Hale fue mas fácil, Rosalie una de mis mejores amigas vive solo con su madre, su padre murió en un accidente. Su madre entendió nuestro sueño y creo que también ayudo a convencer a mis padres.

Los McCarty fue demasiado fácil, los padres de mi amigo Emmett se querían ir de viaje y obviamente sin Emmett, asique lo dejaron en nuestras manos.

Los Whitlock y los Brandon son familias amigas desde hace mucho si uno deja ir al hijo el otro de seguro acompaña al otro. Los Whitlock no lo dejaban a Jasper pero los Brandon dijeron que si, por lo tanto Alice iría, "sin" protección, sí esa fue la brillante explicación aunque iba un oso y dos amigos mas no iban a poder cuidar a la duende como Jazz.

Y luego esta la familia de Esme que no le prestaban mucha atención, sin duda fueron los mas fáciles, mi amiga era la que mas libertad del grupo tenia, sus padres no le prestaban nada de atención pero ella siempre estaba feliz junto a su mejor amigo Carlisle.

Y por ultimo esta la familia Cullen, ellos nos dieron todo para este viaje, la casa junto al mar, y las fuerzas para realizar el viaje. Sin dudas gracias a Carlisle y Edward, los hermanos Cullen, este viaje se hizo posible.

De Forks partimos a la mañana, el viaje iba a ser largo pero mis amigos manejaban como locos por lo tanto teníamos pensado llegar a California en la noche. Yo iba en el Volvo de Edward mi mejor amigo en el mundo, con él no tenia secretos, nos contábamos absolutamente todo, lo quería mucho, como un amigo. Él es muy atractivo pelo cobrizo, ojos esmeraldas y un cuerpo majestuoso, esta rodeado de chicas babeándose todo el tiempo, esa situación a él le encanta y a mi bueno no puedo hacer nada, eso es lo que me molesta yo no me metía en esos temas pero el si, ningún chico se podía acercar a mí, mi mejor amigo es muy sobreprotector.

En el asiento trasero iban Esme y Carlisle durmiendo. Esme es muy pequeña parecía la mas chica pero tenia nuestra edad, ella tenia el pelo ondulado y marrón, es la más maternal, si tenes un problema de amor es mejor recurrir a ella. Y Carlisle es su sombra, siempre esta junto a ella, son solo amigos pero no me sorprendería que terminen juntos, para mi están hechos el uno para el otro. Carlisle era el mas grande y maduro, siempre tiene la palabra justa en el momento indicado.

En el otro auto que seria el Porche de Alice iban Jazz manejando, la duende en el asiento del copiloto y en la parte trasera Emmett que obviamente hizo capricho por no manejar y Rose la única en el mundo que podía controlar al oso y a la vez parecer una súper modelo.

En la radio estaban pasando música moderna, me gusta pero yo en estos momentos quería dormir, asique fui cambiando de radio hasta encontrar una de música clásica, Debussy me encanta.

Edward me miraba con cara extraña

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Puse los ojos en blanco, odiaba esa respuesta, y él lo sabia, pero no tenia ganas de discutir. Me acomode en el asiento, apoye mi cabeza en la ventana y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Jasper (P.O.V)

Este auto era una locura, Emmett seguía haciendo rabietas y gritando, Rose ya no sabia que hacer. La pequeña duende que estaba a mi lado dormía plácidamente en mi hombro. Alice es mi mejor amiga, admito que esta loca pero siempre estoy en cada locura de ella junto a ella dando ideas y apoyo. No sé que haría en la vida sin ella, siempre sabe como animarme y como hacerme poner de mal humor, sabe entenderme.

Un grito de Emmett me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto a la defensiva

-Quiero manejar-dijo el oso con un puchero

-Ay Emm en serio duerme- intervino gracias al cielo Rose, porque si no pararía el auto lo noquearía y lo haría dormir.

-No quiero-que maduro el oso

-Ya basta Emmett de verdad te lo estoy diciendo ya no me queda paciencia o te duermes o te duermes- cuando Rose se enoja es mejor no estar cerca, en eso se parece a mi pequeña hada, así le puse de pequeño a Alice, cuando se enoja es capaz de no hablarte.

Emmett sin renegar mas conociendo a su mejor amiga coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rose y esta le acariciaba la cabeza calmándolo.

Y por fin había paz en el coche, ya quería llegar y salir a bailar, conocer gente en especial chicas. Lo que me asusta es que algún chico se acerque a mis amigas en particular a mi hada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un viaje, Amigos y Algo Mas **

Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia salió de mi cabecita.

**Capítulo 2**

Edward (P.O.V)

Llegamos justo a la hora planeada a la medianoche, la casa ya la conocía de memoria, de niño veníamos con mi familia cada verano, dejamos de venir cuando conocimos a los chicos, ya no queríamos con Carlisle pasar las vacaciones lejos de ellos.

Al llegar estacione mi amado Volvo en el mini garaje de la casa, era grande solo para dos autos. Jasper estaciono el Porche de la duende justo al lado de mi auto.

Yo me decidí en despertar a Bella, tenía sueño muy pesado pero yo sabia exactamente como hacer que se despierte con buen humor, la conozco como si fuera mi hermana.

-Bella, pequeña, despierta- dije lo más suave posible acariciando su suave cabello.-Bella, Bella vamos despierta, ya llegamos a la casa, tienes que ver el paisaje.- Nada, ni siquiera se movió, era normal. Intente de nuevo.- Bella, Bella vamos despierta.-dije zamarreándola muy levemente, temía que se rompiera, era tan frágil y pequeña.

Esta vez Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y me dedico una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento Bells ya llegamos, cuando entremos podrás seguir durmiendo.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- responde resignada.

Me giro para despertar a mi hermano, pero ya estaba despierto y levantando a Esme, su querida Esme. Si, hace tiempo que Carlisle está sintiendo cosas por Esme, cosas muy fuertes, pero no quiere decir nada, solo me lo dijo a mí. No sabe lo que es, pero yo si se, la quiere pero no como amiga o como hermana, como mujer.

Esme ya estaba levantada y todos bajamos del auto. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y el oso ya estaban abajo agarrando el equipaje, Emmett haciendo capricho nuevamente, pero ahora por que Rose lo despertó de un sueño con Nikki Reed.

-Ey Oso, y ¿qué hacías vos y Nikki Reed en tu estúpido sueño?- pregunta Carlisle riendo.

-Pues estábamos muy acaramelados, a punto de darnos un beso hasta que Rosalie me despertó.- termino de contar Emmett finalizando la oración con una mirada asesina para Rose. Y ya no aguantamos más y todos empezamos a reír a carcajadas. Acto seguido Rose le dio un golpe que sonó bastante duro en la cabeza a Emmett y nuevamente todos empezamos a reír.

Cuando nos calmamos y agarramos el equipaje, cada uno llevaba una valija excepto la duende que traía dos, todos teníamos un equipaje de manos, las chicas sus carteras y nosotros las mochilas, entramos a la casa. Encendimos las luces y nos encontramos con la cocina-comedor, había una puerta que te llevaba al salón. Pasamos por esa puerta y miles de recuerdos llenaron mi mente, esos sillones verdes tenían toda una vida, eran de los abuelos de mi madre y esa mesa de los padres de mi padre.

-¡Es precioso!- exclama Bella. Me vuelvo hacia ella y veo su carita llena de felicidad, la de los demás también todos sonreían como un niño en navidad. Eran muy tiernos, mi hermano comenzó a reírse de la situación decidimos seguir con el recorrido.

Había dos puertas en esta habitación, una iba al baño con ducha y la otra a un pasillo con nuestras habitaciones.

Fuimos al pasillo y estaban las mismas puertas enfrentadas, dos puertas del lado izquierdo y una del lado derecho, esta ultima de mis padres. Pero ahora estaba preparada con cuatro camas con acolchado violeta que combinaban con las paredes blancas. Esta habitación iba a ser de las chicas ya que tenía un baño propio. Las puertas a la izquierda eran nuestras habitaciones, Carlisle ocupaba la primera, la iba a compartir con Emmett. Y yo la segunda con Jazz.

Al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto me llego un olor muy familiar, el olor que daba inicio a las mejores vacaciones.

Había un ropero muy grande, asi que nos repartimos mitad y mitad, al finalizar de acomodar nuestras prendas cada uno se acostó en su cama, la de Jazz tenia acolchado verde y la mia azul, mi color favorito.

-¿Estas ansioso?- pregunta Jazz después de un rato de silencio.

-sí, eso creo. ¿Vos?- respondí

-Claro, pero estoy preocupado- me sorprendí ante su respuesta.

-¿preocupado?-

-Por las chicas, ¿tienes idea de cuantos chicos van a querer acercarse a ellas?- dijo, y caí en la realidad.

-¡Oh, por Dios! es cierto- y me quede dormido pensando en las cosas que los demás hombres pensaran al ver a Bella, a mi pequeña Bella.

Alice (P.O.V)

La casa era increíble, cuando entre supe que era perfecta, tenía todo lo que necesitábamos. Nuestra habitación era la más grande, tenía cuatro camas contra la pared formando una fila, al principio de la "fila" había un ropero y al final de esta también.

Yo compartía ropero con Rose mitad y bueno yo usaba un poco mas de la mitad, pero a Rose no parecía importarle. Bella y Esme compartían el otro. Cuando finalizamos de acomodar la ropa todas tomamos un baño y nos acostamos.

Había un silencio muy cómodo hasta que:

-Debemos conocer chicos- dice Rose

-Pues claro- afirmo

-no lo sé- y ahí está la tímida Bella.

-Ay por favor Bella sabes que tenemos razón, si no nunca conocerás a tu verdadero amor- respondo muy realista.

-Alice sabes muy bien que no creo en el verdadero amor- dice Bella con tono exasperado.

-Pero yo si, y presiento que en estas vacaciones va a pasar algo, algo importante.- era cierto, desde que subí al auto con Jazzy lo supe, algo iba a cambiar.

-Bella sabes que te obligaremos ¿no?, así que ¿no es mejor decir si ahora?- dice Rose sus palabras expresan un futuro seguro y Bella lo sabe.

-de acuerdo- dice resignada, a lo que Rose y yo comenzamos a festejar.

-¿Esme tu también lo harás?- pregunta Bella a Esme.

-No- dice muy decidida.

-Oh, vamos ¿Por qué no?- pregunto ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-porque no quiero encontrar a un chico.-dice segura de sus palabras.

-Sera porque ya tienes uno ¿tal vez?- pregunta Rose y no puedo retener un gritito.

-¡Cuéntame todo!- exclamo maravillada.

-Chicas es tarde- dice Esme con tono de súplica y cambiando de tema.

-Nunca es tarde para que cuentes algo así, somos tus mejores amigas cuéntanos- exijo

-vamos Esme confía en nosotras.- dice BELLA o si Bella también quiere saber. Esme perdió, Bella se pasó a nuestro bando.

- De acuerdo, estoy empezando a sentir cosas por alguien-dice con tristeza.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- pregunta Rose.

-Pues no se, siento que lo extraño todo el tiempo y cuando estoy con el mi corazón se acelera y siento que se me va a salir y también siento mariposas en la panza- finaliza y yo ya estoy a su lado.

-Amiga ¡estás enamorada!- exclamo y la abrazo.

-¿de quién?- Rose me saco la pregunta que iba a formular. Todas estábamos a su alrededor, Rose arrodillada a su lado, yo sentada en su cama justo en frente y Bella a un costado tomando la mano de Esme.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, no puede ser que sea él, no puedo creer que me paso con él, mi amor nunca será correspondido. No sé cómo deje que pasara esto.- y comienza a llorar. Con las chicas nos miramos y le damos apoyo.

-Cariño nunca sabrás si es correspondido o no, debes arriesgarte.- dice Bella con dulzura.

-y el amor no se puede evitar, pasa sin que uno lo note, y cuando menos lo esperas sucede. No lo desaproveches, es difícil enamorarse de verdad, pero tu lo hiciste.- le digo mostrando lo obvio.

-A parte eres hermosa, gentil, introvertida, buena y dulce. Tienes todo lo que un hombre desea de una mujer. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no será correspondido?- pregunta una muy pacifica Rose, mostrando que cuando quiere puede ser dulce, siempre pienso que será una excelente madre.

- que para el soy como una hermana, una niña pequeña que necesita madurar y que no sabe lo que quiere.- dice sollozando.

-Esme ¿Quién es?- pregunto ya entrando en pánico.

-Carlisle.- y en ese momento llora, llora mucho más que antes.

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Y no sean malas dejen algún __review._

_Muchas gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios. _

_Nos vemos la próxima, besos y abrazos_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un viaje, Amigos y Algo Mas **

Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia salió de mi cabecita.

**Capítulo 3**

Rosalie (P.O.V)

Desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, hoy iba a ser sin duda un día genial, teníamos dos semanas para disfrutar de este magnífico lugar y planeaba conocer todo al máximo. Me quede quieta pensando en la noche anterior, luego de que Esme nos revelara que está enamorada de Carlisle todas nos quedamos en silencio, calmándola, en realidad no sabía que pensar. Sabía que eran el uno para el otro pero los hombres son todo un misterio, es imposible de saber qué es lo que les pasa en su cabeza. Nos quedamos allí consolándola hasta que se durmió, todas nos dirigimos a nuestras camas y nos dormimos al instante.

Tenía un plan, había que unirlos, todos íbamos a participar, al final de las vacaciones ellos estarían juntos, me lo prometí a mí misma.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al ropero para elegir una bikini, me decidí por una roja. Fui al baño, me cambie y me hice una cola de caballo. Abrí mi neceser de baño donde tenía algunos accesorios y me puse unos aritos del mismo color que la bikini. Al salir del baño Alice estaba sentada en su cama esperando que se desocupara el baño.

-Buenos días Ali

-Hola Rose, hoy iremos en short a la playa, es el primer día y debemos causar una gran impresión.

Riendo dije-Claro Alice.

Luego la duende se dirigió al baño yo agarre uno de mis tantos shorts de jean, me lo puse y decidí no ponerme remera, elegí unas ojotas rojas para que me haga juego con la bikini y espere a que Alice saliera del baño para despertar a las chicas.

Al salir, Alice llevaba una bikini verde agua, un short de jean y unas ojotas haciendo juego con la bikini, despertamos a Bella, que obviamente no se despertaba. Nos decidimos a dejarla dormir un rato más y despertar a Esme.

-Esme despierta.-dije con mucha tranquilidad. Al instante abrió los ojos y nos sonrió con complicidad.

-Hola chicas.-dijo con voz ronca.

-Hola Esme, hoy short.-dijo Alice al instante.

Esme y yo comenzamos a reír, Esme asintió y se levantó para agarrar una bikini color violeta, unos shorts y Alice le alcanzo sus ojotas color violeta.

-Gracias Alice, pero puedo usar unas negras.-dijo Esme

-No, no, todas compartiremos las ojotas.-dijo una terca Alice.

Esme se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió despertamos a Bella que se despertó de mal humor como siempre.

-Odio que me despierten así.-dijo molesta.

-Bueno suponíamos que no querías que llamemos a Edward para que te despierte.-dijo Alice tocando su punto débil.

-Oh bien, lo siento.-se levantó y se llevó al baño su bikini azul, el short de jean y sus ojotas azules.

Nosotras mientras la esperábamos nos pusimos a hablar de trivialidades. Cuando al fin salió Bella decidimos ir a desayunar.

Llegamos a la cocina y nos encontramos con una hermosa sorpresa, los chicos nos estaban esperando con el desayuno hecho.

-Oh chicos, que tiernos.-dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Los chicos no podían sacar la vista de nosotras y tenían la boca abierta, se ve que nos veíamos muy bien.

-Rose no quiero ser duro, pero anda a cambiarte ahora, quiero que te pongas una remera y que no te la saques en todo el día.-dijo Emmett muy serio.

-Emmett eres muy gracioso.-dije con una carcajada, pensando que era una broma.

-No estoy jugando, ve y vístete con más ropa.-¡estaba hablando en serio!

-No.-dije firme.

-Vamos Rose por fis.-dijo con un puchero, yo lo ignore y seguí con mi delicioso desayuno.

Me di cuenta que los chicos se daban miradas cómplices y preocupadas, todos estábamos en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo que Bella rompió:

-chicos estaba muy rico, mañana lo haremos nosotras lo prometemos.

-Bien vamos a la playa.-dijo la duende loca.

Todas nos paramos y Esme se puso a hacer sándwiches para el almuerzo, nosotras agarramos las cremas para el sol, nos pusimos los lentes de sol y cada una agarro una silla. Los chicos agarraron una silla cada uno y dos sombrillas. Carlisle le saco la silla a Esme para que pudiera llevar la canasta con la comida y un bolso con toallas, podría jurar que a Carlisle le brillaron los ojos al tocar la mano de mi amiga.

Emprendimos el viaje que no era mucho ya que la playa la teníamos en frente. La arena era mágica, hace tanto que no disfrutaba de esta sensación, desde que papa murió dejamos de irnos de vacaciones, dejamos de hacer muchas cosas. Sentir la arena debajo de mis pies era una sensación relajante, especial, me daba felicidad. Emmett noto que me perdí en mis pensamientos y que algo había cambiado en mí ya que se acercó y me abrazo, fue un abrazo diferente a todos los que me había dado porque sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, algo que no quería separarse de mi oso. Al separarnos note un vació en mi interior muy fuerte. No le di muchas vueltas al asunto, le sonreí y acomode mi silla para tomar sol.

Estábamos todos hablando de trivialidades, mientras las chicas y yo tomábamos sol y los chicos hablaban bajo la sombrillas.

Yo mire al mar y como las olas rompían contra la orilla, se veía tan tranquilo, hacia un sonido que me llenaba y tranquilizaba a la vez. Me di cuenta que todos estaban mirando el mar hasta que un grupo de chicos, cuatro para ser exactos, miraron para nuestro lado y nos silbaron. Yo los salude y todas comenzamos a reír, cuando los cuatro extraños se nos acercaron para charlar, nuestros amigos salieron de debajo de las sombrillas y se cruzaron de brazos.

Todas comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, entonces la duende se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a los extraños, yo me pare al instante y la seguí.

-Hola preciosas.-dijo uno de los chicos de pelo negro y ojos café.

-Hola-dijo Alice.- Mi nombre es Alice y ella es Rosalie.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me saque mis lentes para que pudieran verme a los ojos.

-Yo me llamo Royce- dijo el primero que hablo, me miraba de forma extraña.-y ellos son mis amigos, James-un chico de pelo rubio que se comía a Alice con la mirada.- Riley-un chico con pelo castaño y ojos verdes.-y Demetri.-este último con pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros.-es un placer.

-El placer es nuestro, permítenos presentarte a mis amigos.-dije con una sonrisa coqueta

Y los guiamos adonde estaban todos. Alice los presento:

-Ella es Bella, y ella Esme.-dijo señalando a las chicas.

-es un gusto.-dijo Esme con respeto.

-Igual, linda.-dijo Riley con una expresión que lo hacía ver como un cazador. Esme al instante se sonrojo.

Vi como Demetri miraba a Bella con cara animal y Bella simplemente se sonrojaba a mas no poder. Toda la situación era graciosa hasta que los chicos decidieron presentarse al ver que nosotras no lo hacíamos.

-Yo me llamo Emmett.-dijo mi oso colocándose a mi lado, tan cerca que podía sentir su cuerpo cálido en mi piel.

-Yo Edward.-inmediatamente asesino con la mirada a Demetri y abrazo a Bella por los hombros.

-Jasper.-dijo simplemente acercándose a Alice.

-Yo Carlisle y nos gustaría que nos dejen disfrutar del día de playa.-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Riley y tapando a Esme con su cuerpo.

Si yo no conociera a mis amigos jurarían que están celosos.

-Oh lo siento no sabía que tenían novios.-dijo Royce con tono burlón.

-No son nuestros novios, son solo amigos.-dije rápidamente.

-En ese caso me gustaría que nos conozcamos mejor, que les parece si hoy vamos a bailar.-pregunto James mirando fijamente a Alice.

-No creo que sea posible, ya que hoy iremos a otra ciudad.-mintió Carlisle.

-No es cierto, claro que iremos a bailar con ustedes.-dijo Alice con entusiasmo.

-Genial, nos vemos a la noche en el Fontainbleau.

Y sin más se fueron riéndose. Nosotras no nos quedamos atrás y comenzamos a reír, los chicos sin embargo se veían enojados.

-Oh vamos, no se enojen, queremos conocer chicos en estas vacaciones.-dije a la defensiva.

-Sé que en estas vacaciones encontraremos a nuestro amor, lo se.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Alice si piensas que esos tipos te lo darán estas muy equivocada, solo te quieren para aprovecharte viste como te miraba el rubio. Te comía con los ojos.-dijo Jasper molesto.

-Bien ¿Quién viene conmigo me voy a dar un chapuzón?-dijo Bella tratando de romper la tensión.

-Yo iré.-dijo Esme.

-Yo las acompañare.-dijo Edward decidido.

Yo me quede con Emmett porque al poco tiempo Carlisle se fue al mar, y Jasper acompaño a Alice a caminar.

-Rose en serio, ¿quieres algo con ese tal Royce?-dijo con ¿tristeza?

-No lo sé Emmett, quiero divertirme solo eso, no es como si me fuera a enamorar de ese hombre. Vos también conocerás chicas con las que te divertirás.-dije tragando en seco.

Emmett no respondió, se quedó pensativo. Y yo solo me preguntaba porque reacciono así, tan posesivo sobre mí, éramos amigos, solo eso. Él era mi confidente y yo la de él. Pero porque sentía que al hablarle a Royce lo estaba engañando, como si fuéramos algo más. No quería pensar lo que pasaría cuando el encontrara una chica para divertirse, de solo pensarlo tenía ganas de matar a esa imaginaria chica, no puede ser acaso yo Rosalie Hale ¿estaba celosa?

Edward (P.O.V)

No podía creer como había reaccionado hace un rato y ahora me dirigía con Bella y Esme al agua solo para cuidar a mi Bella, un segundo ¿MI Bella?

Estaba muy confundido, ella se veía tan inocente y hermosa que no podía creer que por la cabeza del estúpido de Demetri pasaran cosas pervertidas respecto a mi pequeña. El agua estaba tibia, perfecta para nadar.

Nadamos hasta hacer a penas puntas de pie y nos quedamos mirándonos. Bella miraba a Esme y ella le devolvía la mirada, se estaban comunicando y yo ahí como un metiche.

-Bueno si querían hablar me hubieran pedido que me quede allá.-dije incómodo.

-no es eso Ed, Esme díselo, tal vez nos pueda ayudar.-dijo Bella.

-Bella es el hermano.-dijo Esme tratando de que yo no escuche.

-Así que el problema es mi hermano. ¿qué sucede con eso?.-Bella me miró fijamente era una de esas miradas que te trataban de decir algo. Luego de un instante comprendí todo.

-Oh Esme, futura cuñada, todo irá bien - le guiñe un ojo.

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices eso?-pregunto Esme entrecerrando los ojos.

-Se refiere a que hay esperanzas y al parecer Edward tiene más información.-dijo Bella esperando que cuente.

-Lo siento no puedo contar más.-mire para otro lado y vi a Carlisle, tuve una idea.-síganme la corriente.

-Ey chicos.-dijo Carlisle.

-Hola hermanito.-dije tratando de sonar exasperado.

-¿interrumpo algo?-dijo con curiosidad, cayó en la trampa.

-No para nada.-dice Bella.

-Claro Carlisle, Esme nos estaba contando algo muy importante.-dije rodando los ojos.

-¿en serio?, puedo saber ¿Qué?-dijo un Carlisle celoso. Yo miro a Bella para que empiece a inventar algo, ella sonríe, por eso es mi mejor amiga entiende todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Pues creo que Riley le cayó muy bien a Esme.-Esme se sonrojo al instante pero trato de sonreír como enamorada.

-es que es tan lindo y tierno.-dijo suspirando. Wow sí que éramos excelentes actores, porque Carlisle cayó en nuestra trampa.

Carlisle comenzó a ponerse rojo de furia y a sonarse los dedos, pocas veces lo había visto molesto y siempre la única que lo había puesto así fue Esme.

-¿lindo?, ¿tierno?, es solo un descerebrado, que seguramente no sabe leer.-dijo mi hermano echando humo por las orejas, en serio lo podía ver.

-¡CARLISLE! No le digas así, seguramente debe ser muy inteligente.-dijo Esme tratando de sonar soñadora, se podía ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-Exacto, seguramente, yo puedo tener razón y hay más posibilidades de que las tenga o ¿no Ed?

-No lo sé hermano tenia cara de come libros.-mentí.

-Claro igual que Demetri.- lo mate con la mirada. No podía ni mencionar a ese tipo.

-Ey chicos ya, dejen a Esme enamorarse tranquila.-dijo Bella siguiendo con el plan.

-¿ENAMORARSE?-exploto Carlisle.

No había nada mejor que hacer poner celoso a un hombre para que se dé cuenta lo que siente y lo que puede perder. Esme no contesto, nadie lo hizo. Sin embargo Esme le pregunto a Bella que le pareció Demetri. Y mi Bella se sonrojo, ella solo se sonrojaba conmigo. Comencé a ponerme rojo, lo sentía, sentía el calor en mis mejillas y me toque el puente de la nariz, estaba furioso tanto que quería gritar y llevarme a Bella conmigo.

No puede ser estaba CELOSO. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

_Holis, he aquí el capítulo 3. Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas, Meli, que no cree que esta historia la esté escribiendo yo. _

_¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO! Pasen un día increíble con esas personas que están en todas._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos la próxima._

_Reviews? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Un viaje, Amigos y Algo Mas **

Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia salió de mi cabecita.

**Capítulo 4**

Carlisle (P.O.V)

La verdad es que estaba bastante enojado, no podía imaginar a Esme con un hombre que no fuera yo, porque Esme es MIA. Luego del pequeño pase de información en el mar salí del agua y me tire al sol pensando.

Sentía como la gente caminaba cerca de mí y como me esquivaban. Estaba muy relajado, pero la ira seguía ahí, mostrándome que perdería a Esme si no hacía algo. No sé cuando comencé a sentir esto por ella, pero ahora sé que es algo que no puedo controlar. Bella había dicho que Esme se está enamorando y vi la sonrisa que había puesto Esme. Ahí supe que yo como un tonto, me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado, abrí lentamente lo ojos, era Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?, ¿está todo bien?-pregunte luego de un largo tiempo en silencio, simplemente observándola. Pude ver que estaba triste.

-Si…-dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Rose?, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿no?-dije con una sonrisa.

-Carlisle no sé qué me está pasando, últimamente estoy sintiéndome rara.

Me preocupe ante las palabras de mi amiga, tal vez estaba enferma.-¿Qué sientes, Rose?-pregunte en un susurro.

-¿alguna vez te enamoraste?-pregunto dejándome totalmente sorprendido.

-…em…si…-dije arrepintiéndome al segundo.

-¿De quién?-pregunto con ojos como platos.

-primero, dime a que vino la pregunta.-dije para evadir el tema.

-Bien, ¿Cómo se siente?

-mmm… no lo sé, sientes que no puedes estar lejos de esa persona, que la extrañas a todo momento y cuando están juntos te sientes realmente bien. Con solo verla sonreír sientes cosas en el estómago, cosas agradables. Con solo verla te sientes mejor.-al terminar de hablar note que Rose estaba sollozando, automáticamente me acerque a ella y la abrace.-¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?

-Es que me enamore…. Y no puedo enamorarme de esa persona Carlisle. No puedo. Es totalmente imposible.-dijo llorando. Una idea vino a mi mente y me tense.

-asegúrame que no es ese tal Royce.

-No Carlisle, no es Royce. Es Emmett.-dijo murmurando. Yo no sabía qué hacer, me quede allí consolándola. Una parte de mí no se sorprendía a un así la otra parte no caía ante la palabras de Rosalie. Tendría que hablar con Emmett muy seriamente.

-Rose, cariño, deja de llorar. Es normal que suceda eso, tranquila. –seguí acariciando su cabello hasta que vi que se estaba calmando.

-Que tonta soy, Rosalie Hale esta llorando por un chico, fue un momento de debilidad. Un segundo… Carlisle acabas de decir que es normal, cuéntame exactamente ¿Qué es normal?-claro, solo a mí se me puede escapar decir eso a Rosalie.

-emm nada nada.-si las miradas matasen juro que estaría bajo tierra. Deje salir un suspiro resignado.-esta bien, digo que es normal enamorarse de la persona que estuvo toda la vida a tu lado…

-Oh por Dios estás enamorado de Esme ¿no es cierto?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Últimamente creo que las mujeres se dan cuenta de las cosas demasiado rápido.

-¿no?-diablos eso sonó como una pregunta.

-CARLISLE.-dijo Rose abrazándome. Yo me quede quieto, porque reaccionaba así si sabía que Esme no me iba a corresponder nunca.

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto?, Esme nunca me va a corresponder y no quiero que lo sepa, ¿me oíste? Es nuestro secreto, te prohíbo que se lo digas.-dije serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque no te des por vencido tan rápido. Pelea por Ella, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.-dicho eso se levantó y se fue al agua.

Y yo, yo estaba más confundido que nunca. ¿Rosalie me estaba tratando de decir que Esme podría corresponder mis sentimientos…?

Alice (P.O.V)

Ya habíamos vuelto a casa, después de un día de playa. Todos nos estábamos preparando para salir a bailar. Yo estaba realmente entusiasmada, hoy veríamos a los chicos y presentía que algo iba a pasar. El problema es que no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, pero no me iba a preocupar.

Estábamos todas las chicas en nuestro cuarto terminando de maquillarnos y arreglarnos. Bella llevaba puesto un vestido azul que resaltaba su figura con unos zapatos negros y una campera de cuero a juego con los zapatos. Esme también se había puesto un vestido al cuerpo pero de color negro y rosa, y unos eme de gamuza negros como el vestido y con flecos. Rose, en cambio llevaba un short tiro alto de jean roto con una remera básica negra y un chaleco negro con cruces de tachas, y unas vans haciendo juego con el chaleco. Yo, bueno llevaba una pollera negra tubo con tachas y una camisa camuflada atada a la cintura, en los pies llevaba unas plataformas negras.

Todas llevábamos el pelo suelto. Una vez que finalizamos de maquillarnos fuimos a la sala a esperar a nuestros amigos. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, los chicos estaban allí vestidos extremadamente bien, sin embargo mis ojos fueron a Jasper que se veía muy guapo. Él me estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Me fije en mis otros amigos y me percate que todos tenían esa cara.

Al parecer mi trabajo había salido a la perfección, sin duda causaríamos una gran impresión.

-Chicas están preciosas.-dijo Emmett sin apartar la vista de Rose, no pude retener una risilla de emoción, por supuesto que estábamos preciosas.

-Gracias Em, ustedes también se ven muy guapos.-dijo Bella sonrojándose y la razón de que ahora mi amiga parecía un tomate era que Edward no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bien, sé que somos súper sexy pero quiero ir al boliche, vamos.-dije con una sonrisa.

Comenzamos a caminar, ya que el boliche estaba cerca y no queríamos sacar los autos. El viento era agradable y cálido. Llegamos al boliche y por suerte no tuvimos que esperar mucho para entrar. El ambiente era cargado sin embargo se sentía emocionante. La música era buena y movida. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades como solíamos hacer en Forks.

A lo lejos divise a James y al grupo de sus amigos, quienes al verme sonrieron y se acercaron seductoramente a nuestra mesa.

-Hola linduras.-dijo Demetri.

-Hola.-respondimos todas con una sonrisa.

James se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído – Preciosa vamos a bailar.-no era una pregunta, sonó como una orden de todas maneras no le di importancia. Me levante y tome la mano que me ofreció. Me guio al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero sentía que no debía estar con él. No me sentía del todo cómoda.

-Estas hermosa esta noche Alice.-dijo seductoramente, en ese momento no sé por qué pero quería vomitar. Era horroroso su tono meloso y cariñoso. Articule un `gracias´ y trate de sonreír. Mire para otro lado haber dónde estaban mis amigas y pude divisar que cerca de los baños Royce tenía acorralada a Rose contra la pared, por la cara de mi amiga se notaba que estaba tratando de ser amable para que el chico la dejara irse. Mire en otra dirección y vi a Bella bailando con el tal Demetri aun así su rostro mostraba aburrimiento. Esme estaba en la barra con Riley, pude ver que la manoseaba y mi pequeña amiga trataba con delicadeza de sacárselo de encima.

Entonces me pregunte que estarían haciendo los chicos. Me voltee a la mesa y vi que estaban con unas chicas. Emmett se encontraba bailando cerca de la mesa con una chica mal teñida de rubia, que parecía de plástico. Edward estaba sentado con una chica también rubia pero esa parecía un poco más natural, sin embargo su ropa era horrible ¡cómo se podía vestir así! Está de más decir que se veía a leguas que se estaba entregando a Ed. Carlisle estaba cerca de Esme con una chica pegada a su espalda, otra de plástico y pelirroja. Busque a Jasper desesperada y estaba sentado con una chica encima. En ese momento en el que pude ver a MI Jazz con esa mujer mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se me nublo la vista.

Fui corriendo hasta donde estaba MI JASPER y con todas mis fuerzas empuje a la chica de cabello negro. Jasper me miraba raro, tratando de entender mi reacción y de saber que estaba pasando en mi cabeza en ese instante. Mire para todos lados y vi que todos mis amigos se acercaban a mí con paso lento, al parecer mis amigas pudieron soltarse de esos babosos. No sentía vergüenza, sentía algo más fuerte, todavía quería pegarle a esa chica por tocar a Jasper, mas no sabía por qué. Suelo saber todo lo que va a pasar, estoy preparada para cualquier situación, pero para ese impulso que salió de mí no, le temía.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, mugrienta?-pregunto la chica, mientras otras tres mujeres que eran las que estaban con los demás la ayudan a levantarse.

-NO, ¿QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDE CONTIGO?, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ACERCARTE A ÉL? ERES UNA DESCARADA.-grite cada una de las palabras sin pensarlas, otro impulso.

Sentí como unas manos agarraban mis brazos tratando de alejarme y a la vez tranquilizarme. Eran Rose, Esme y Bella pero estaba hecha una furia y peor me puso el comentario que dijo la Barbie de plástico.

-jajaja no ves chiquilla que él se acercó a mí, estoy segura de que sé porque. Mírate, tan solo eres una petiza chillona, no sé qué eran ustedes pero se porque ya no son nada. Tú no eres nada.-dijo riéndose de mí. Luego le guiño un ojo a Jasper y tiro un beso en su dirección para después irse con las otras plásticos. Pude sentir que Rosalie estaba enojada por la presión que hacía en mi brazo.

-Esto no se quedara así, nadie le dice eso a una de mis amigas y si lo hace no sobrevive.-dijo con odio. Yo solo podía mirar en la dirección por la que se había ido esa estúpida. Me dolió cada una de sus palabras y lo peor es que mi mejor amigo ni siquiera me había defendido. Estaba indignada y molesta conmigo misma por el impulso que tuve, ese insignificante impulso. Las lágrimas agolpaban con salir. Las sentía. Voltee a ver a mis amigas les dedique una sonrisa, que salió como una mueca y supe que ya no las podía detener y comencé a correr. Me aleje lo más posible y seguí corriendo, en ningún momento pare. Deje que mis pies me guiaran y me topé con la casa. Entre despacio, llorando, era débil, mis estúpidas lágrimas luchaban con salir y me ganaron. La cocina y la sala estaban a oscuras no me moleste en encender la luz. Directamente camine hasta la habitación, me acosté en mi cama y llorando reflexione.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así?, Jasper no era MIO, podía hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Por qué me había afectado tano verlo con esa chica?, era mi mejor amigo pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿lo quería como mi mejor amigo? Soy Alice Brandon presiento las cosas y ese impulso, ese sentimiento se llamaba celos y alguien siente celos cuando tienes miedo de que te roben a la persona que termina de formar el rompecabezas de tu vida. Entonces ¿Qué sentía por Jasper, mi mejor amigo? De seguro ya no era solo amistad y amor de amigos, era mucho más.

Sin embargo, estaba mal. Estaba dispuesta a que mis sentimientos aun no florecidos se marchitaran y para eso me debía alejar de él. Desde hoy en adelante me alejaría de mi mejor amigo, dejando que viva sus aventuras y yo descubra quien soy nuevamente.

_¿Cómo están? La verdad yo estoy un poco deprimida mis vacaciones terminan, y no quiero volver a la escuela… En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se lo dedico a Hacha que mañana cumple 15 años. ¡Te quiero hachunis! _

_No olviden dejar comentarios, y gracias por leer. _

_Nos leemos, besos y abrazos estilo Emmett._

_Reviews? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Un viaje, Amigos y Algo Mas **

Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia salió de mi cabecita.

**Capítulo 5**

Emmett (P.O.V)

Al despertar pude ver que Carlisle no se encontraba en la habitación, así que supuse que estaba en la cocina, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando en el living pude ver como Esme y mi amigo dormían abrazados. Esto era algo extremadamente bueno.

Los mire más de lo que debía ya que pronto llegaron Rose, Jasper, Edward y Alice. Más tarde se nos unió Bella.

Todos sonreíamos ante la hermosa y esperada escena. No pude evitar comenzar a reír de felicidad. Y los tortolitos se despertaron todos sonrojaditos, eran tan tiernos.

-¡Al fin!-Grite.-sigan así tortolitos.

-Esme… te felicito.-dijo Bellita abrazándola.

-¡AHHHH!-grito la duende sobresaltando a todos.-Amiga tu sueño se cumplió, yo sabía que ibas a terminar con Carlisle.

-FELICIDADES, chicos.-dijo Rose, se veía tan hermosa en pijama.

Jasper solo sonreía con cariño y Edward miraba con burla la escena y pude ver cómo le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano.

Ya estábamos en la playa y yo no pare de hacer bromas a la nueva pareja, ¡es que se veían tan bien juntos! Al fin Carlisle iba a dejar de fingir su amor por Esme, ya que todos sabíamos que estaba enamorado de ella. Más tarde nos dirigimos a la playa.

-Alice, ¿quieres dar un paseo?-pregunto Jasper. Ya me había contado que creía que sus sentimientos por ella eran más que un amor de amigos.

-No.-respondió simplemente y con frialdad. Wow sí que estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto un deprimente Jasper.

-Porque no.

Y luego de eso no volvieron a hablarse en todo el día. Esto estaba mal. Pobre soldadito. Las chicas se alejaron lentamente y supe que estaban hablando de algo serio, tal vez de lo que había ocurrido con Jasper.

-Ey soldadito, ¿Qué le hiciste a Alice?-pregunte

-Nada…

-Oh vamos, es obvio. Solo dinos.-dijo Edward.

-Chicos en serio no sé. Desde ayer que no me habla. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

-Mmm… creo que es lógico lo que le pasa.-Carlisle y su inteligencia.

-Pues dime.-pidió Jasper a lo que Carlisle respondió con un gesto negativo.

-Ya lo dijiste, ahora termina de contar.-dije en tono de burla.

-Creo que Alice se dio cuenta que siente algo por vos y tal vez piense que vos no sentís absolutamente nada y se está alejando para olvidarse de vos.- acto seguido se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Tiene lógica.-dijo Ed

-Por supuesto que tiene lógica, debes hablar con ella grandísimo tonto.- dije perdiendo la paciencia acaso no se daban cuenta que la duende estaba loca por Jasper. Lo admito antes ni lo sospechaba pero ahora que lo veía de otro modo todo tenía sentido.

-¿Estás seguro?

-SI.-grite

Las chicas se giraron en nuestra dirección, creo que hable demasiado fuerte. Me pare de repente, tenía algo que hacer.

-Rose, ¿vamos a tomar un helado?

Ella miro a Bella, luego a Esme y por ultimo a Alice, lo que me sorprendió es que rápidamente giro la cabeza hacia Carlisle a quien le sonrió demasiado para mi gusto. Un segundo ¿estaba celoso? Oh, no puede ser soy Emmett McCarthy el hombre más sexy del mundo y no puedo estar celoso ¿oh si? Ya basta, esto de pensar mucho como Edward me estaba haciendo mal.

-Sí, claro.

Emprendimos el viaje entre risas y bromas. Tuve un impulso demasiado fuerte y tome su mano, ella no la alejo y planto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡No me rechazo! Increíble, podría jurar que tenía una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado en la cara. Alto ¿ENAMORADO?

-¿Qué sucede Em?-pregunto Rose con confusión, me había quedado parado como una estatua. ¿Podría yo estar enamorado? Cuando vi sus ojos azules como el mar supe que sí, que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga. No podía ser verdad. Lo peor fue que desee intensamente que me correspondiera, y al final cuando me perdí en su mirada supe que solo tal vez ella, mi ángel, me correspondería.

Como todo un idiota enamorado, tuve otro impulso y la bese.

Carlisle (P.O.V)

No puedo creer que lo haya hecho, la bese y fue increíble. Esme es MI NOVIA, aun no termino de entender que me dijo sí. Estoy viviendo un sueño. En el momento que esas letras salieron de su boca mi cabeza imagino miles de futuros junto con ella. Ella y yo en la universidad, ella y yo en el auto, ella y yo en una gran casa, ella y yo en la iglesia, ella y yo esperando un hijo. Ya no me imaginaba una vida sin ella. Todo era ella y yo.

-Carl, ¿Qué piensas?-pregunto MI NOVIA, que bien suena

-En ti y en mí, en nosotros…-suspire, Esme no dijo nada simplemente se acurruco más en mí. Los chicos habían desaparecido, dándonos intimidad. Emmett y Rose aun no volvían, espero que todo les haya ido bien. Bella, Edward y Alice se fueron a caminar hasta la ciudad más próxima. Jasper que no había conseguido acercarse al duende se fue solo a la casa. Se lo veía deprimido y pálido. No debe andar bien. De todas maneras Alice tiene razón hasta un punto, Jasper tendrá que aguantar sus consecuencias, al igual que ella por estar con ese tal James.

En ese instante algo vino a mi cabeza.-Amor, ¿de verdad sentiste algo por Riley?

Ella comenzó a reír y reír, mas no veía de que, ¿Cómo se podía reír de algo tan serio? Estaba totalmente sorprendido y enojado.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que en serio te creiste la actuación de Bella, Edward y yo el otro día. ¡Claro que no! Jamás sentí nada por él, solo repulsión.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-porque Ed quería ayudarme para que te fijaras en mí, y funciono al parecer.

-Edward diseño su propia tumba, lo voy a matar.-dije totalmente furioso, él sabía lo que sentía por Esme.

-Carlisle, tranquilo. Gracias a él, tuve el coraje de hacer algo por ti. Ya, se la debo.-la mire embobado, era tan tierna. Luego nos fundimos en un cálido beso, lleno de diversos sentimientos.

Estas sin duda eran las mejores vacaciones.

_Holas, les agradezco por leer, y ayudarían a mi inspiración si dejaran algún comentario, uno solito. Vamos, no sean mal s, espero les esté gustando la historia._

_Son libres de dejar opiniones e ideas que utilizare para los próximos capítulos. _

_Nos leemos…_

_Reviews? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Un viaje, Amigos y Algo Mas **

Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia salió de mi cabecita.

**Capítulo 6**

Alice (P.O.V)

Esto es complicado. Rayos es mi mejor amigo, es muy complicado no hablarle. La caminata con Bella y Edward no sirvió para hacerme olvidar, me sentía como una intrusa.

Decidí regresar a la casa. A pensar, ver un poco de tele y disfrutar que al fin Carlisle y Esme estaban saliendo. Por lo menos alguien tenía suerte.

Entre a la casa y estaba todo apagado. Normal, no había nadie. Escuche un ruido y me asuste. El ruido seguía. Eran personas, hablaban. Dioses, ladrones. Agarre lo primero que encontré, un sartén. Me acerque lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Soy una pluma, soy una pluma. Despacio, Alice no es tan difícil, le pegas y te vas corriendo. Es simple.

Vi como un bulto se movía en el sillón, ah claro el ladrón tenia sueño, ¿Qué clase de ladrón era este?

-FUERA DE LA CASA, LADRON. DEVUELVE LAS COSAS QUE TOMASTE Y LARGO.-bueno imaginen que lo grite, pero la verdad es que fue un pequeño susurro.

El ladrón se removió, y se giró mostrándome los hermosos ojos azules que tan bien conocía. GENIAL. Lo que me faltaba. Que tonta, las voces era el televisor y el bulto mi ex mejor amigo. Quien al ver mi expresión sonrió.

-Hada, soy yo. No hay ningún ladrón.-dijo tranquilo y con una sonrisa que me dejo encantada. Basta Ali compórtate.

-si ya lo sabía.-mentí.

-entonces me explicas ¿Por qué tenes un sartén en las manos?

-¿para golpearte a ti?-gran respuesta, era todo lo que deseaba hacer.

-¿Qué hice yo?

-Nada Jasper, nada. Me voy a la habitación.

-Alice, espera.

-No Jasper. Quiero descansar.

-Alice…

-Ya déjame.-luego de eso me fui a mi habitación sin siquiera voltearme a ver a Jasper.

Me desmorone nuevamente, me tire en la cama, apoye mi cabeza en la almohada que inundada estaba por toda la noche.

-Lo siento almohada, mmm te pondré un nombre, te lo mereces, te llamaras Sun. Bien, gracias Sun por dejar que mis lágrimas te empapen, y porque en algún punto me entiendes.

Lo sé, me estoy volviendo loca, sin embargo no puedo hacer nada. Mi locura se llama Jasper Whitlock y no puedo luchar contra él.

Rosalie (P.O.V)

Emmett, mi mejor amigo, me está besando. Siento sus labios en los míos. Siento como pide una contestación. Estoy totalmente paralizada. Estoy tan feliz. No sé qué hacer. Haz algo, antes que se separe, reacciona. Cuando él estaba ya a punto de alejarse, decaído, tome su cuello y lo acerque a mí. Lo bese, como jamás he besado a nadie.

Con una sonrisa me separe de él. Lo mire a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises me devolvían la mirada.

-Rose…

-sh, No digas nada.- nos sentamos en el cordón de la calle y miramos sin mirar. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y el rodeo mi cintura.

Esto es extraño, sin embargo a la vez tan natural. Como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

Y así nos quedamos. Callados. Observando. Pensando. Queriéndonos. Abrazados. Juntos.

No necesitaba nada más, en este instante era totalmente feliz.

_Sé que es corto, pero si seguía escribiendo, sería demasiado largo y no quería pasarme. Les prometo que el próximo será más largo._

_**ANUNCIO:**__ al ver que no dejan demasiados reviews, empezare a actualizar cada dos semanas. Los reviews son lo que me inspira a seguir, si no dejan comentarios, mis ganas por seguir disminuyen. _

_Eso es todo, hasta la próxima, por fis dejen cualquier comentario, ya sea ideas, modificaciones, recomendaciones, opiniones. Háganme saber lo que quieren._

_Muchos abrazos…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Un viaje, Amigos y Algo Mas **

Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia salió de mi cabecita.

**Capítulo 7**

Bella (P.O.V)

-Edward ya bájame. EDWARD

-Di que me quieres, dilo y te bajo

-No, te odio, bájame ya

-nunca debiste haber dicho eso.

Me tiro al piso y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Edward por favor, para para.

-di que soy el mejor y que me quieres mucho.

-de acuerdo, sos el mejor y te quiero mucho.

-muy bien, ¿viste que no era tan difícil?

Se me dificultaba respirar, toda esta lucha había empezado porque yo dije algo sobre Demetri. Él se enojó y dijo que él era mejor. Quise jugar un rato, y le dije que no se comparaba y se lo tomo demasiado en serio.

-¿me querías dejar sin respiración? Que mal amigo.

-soy el mejor, y lo sabes.

-sí, ya cállate.

Hablamos el largo techo de vuelta al sitio donde estaban los demás. Contamos chistes, jugamos y corrimos. Al llegar solo estaban Carlisle y Esme compartiendo saliva, que amor.

Edward quería interrumpirlos a toda costa, pero yo no se lo permití. Lo agarre de la mano y lo lleve a donde daban tragos.

-hola, ¿me das un batido de fresa y una cerveza?- el camarero asintió.-gracias.

Tome los dos vasos y le di la cerveza a mi amigo. Nos sentamos en la arena y apreciamos la vista. Estábamos en silencio, un cómodo silencio. Sentí como Edward se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Bella ¿Qué sucede contigo? Es tu mejor amigo, cálmate.

Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, sus manos en mi cintura, estaba por perder la cordura, esto está mal. Por el amor a todo lo bueno, era mi mejor amigo ¿Y si él no estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo?, ¿Qué estaba sintiendo yo?, ¿Qué me preocupaba?, no estaba sintiendo nada, más que amor de amigo ¿verdad? Muchas preguntas. Demasiadas. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba confundida. Antes de que pudiera seguir analizando la situación Edward pregunto algo increíble.

- ¿Hoy. Noche. Restaurante. Conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-que… ¿quieres hoy en la noche ir a un restaurante a co comer… conmigo?-pregunto tartamudeando.

Oh, ¿me estaba invitando a una cita?, ¿o era solo una salida de amigos? Seguramente la segunda opción.

-Claro- respondí con una sonrisa forzada que obviamente el noto.

-si no quieres, no te preocupes.

-si, quiero. Dígame la hora de la salida señor, debo revisar mi agenda.-dije inmediatamente.

-mmm… ¿Qué le parece a las nueve en punto?-dijo siguiendo el juego.

-¿nueve en punto?, es su día de suerte, estoy disponible.

-Genial señorita, espero con ansias las nueve…-me pareció escuchar lo último. Seguramente fue una imaginación mía.

-volvamos, nos deben estar esperando.

Cuando llegamos Esme y Carlisle estaban levantando las cosas para volver a la casa. Los ayudamos y volvimos a la casa. Dejamos todo en la entrada, y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Jasper totalmente destruido.

Me tire sobre él, abrazándolo. –Jazz ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, Belly, estoy bien.

-díselo a tu cara.

Los chicos se acercaron lentamente, Edward miro hacia el pasillo, y yo asentí con la cabeza. El camino hacia la habitación de las chicas. Edward y Jasper eran los únicos que podían hacer entrar en razón a Alice.

Carlisle se sentó en el piso frente a Jasper y Esme a su izquierda yo permanecía a la derecha de Jasper.

-Jazz cuéntanos.-pidió Esme acariciando su espalda.

-No sé qué le pasa a Alice, cuando me acerco a ella, se aleja como si fuera una enfermedad. Cuando quiero hablar me ignora. Ya no sé qué hacer.

-amigo, sabes muy bien lo que le pasa.

-ya no estoy tan seguro, Carlisle.

-dale su espacio. Tiene que acostumbrarse.

-siento que la estoy perdiendo.

-vos conoces a Alice mejor que todos nosotros, sabes cómo manejar estas situaciones.-dije alentándolo.

-no, ya no sé.

-sigue a tu corazón.-dijo Esme, y creo que fue el mejor consejo que alguien pudo haber dado.

Carlisle se levantó, tomo a Jasper de los hombros y lo llevo a su habitación.

Esme y yo nos quedamos hablando del comportamiento de Alice, espero que cambie la forma de pensar luego de la charla con Edward. Me resultaba realmente extraño no verlos juntos.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraron Emmett y Rosalie de la mano. Los miramos con los ojos bien abiertos. Esto sí que es raro. Estas vacaciones están dando un giro muy grande.

Edward (P.O.V)

Si bueno, no sé de donde salió esa pregunta, pero la hice y me siento más feliz que nunca. Lo mejor de todo es que acepto a salir conmigo. Al principio pensé que no quería. Me asuste lo admito, mas luego dijo que sí.

No sé lo que estoy sintiendo por Bella, pronto lo voy a averiguar. Soy muy inseguro, necesito saber todo. Necesito saber dónde estoy parado. Necesito saber porque siento que no puedo vivir sin Bella.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Jasper devastado y supe que Alice era la única que lo podía poner así. Supe que Alice estaba en la casa. Mi Bella llego a la misma conclusión que yo así que me dirigí a donde me necesitaban.

Abrí la puerta sin pedir permiso.

-Alice.

-vete

-no

-¿Qué nadie entiende que quiero estar sola?

-¿queres estar sola? Bueno ahógate en tus penas, volvete ciega, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. No queres ver lo que hay a tu alrededor y estás perdiendo lo más importante que tenes, tu mejor amigo y el hombre al que amas.

-yo no lo amo.

-que lastima por que el sí a ti.

-esa es la mentira más grande que alguna vez escuche.

-no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere escuchar

-ya deja de hacerte el filósofo.

-y tu deja de hacer caprichos. Estas grande para eso. Ahora levántate, báñate, vestite y enfrenta la situación.

-prefiero quedarme con Sun

-¿sun?

-si, la única que me entiende, mi almohada.

-Alice ¿sabías que estás loca?

-sí, lo comentaron por ahí.

-dale, arriba.

-no, Edward ya déjame.

-la verdad Ali que nadie te conocía realmente, todos pensamos que eras la más valiente, la que enfrentaba los problemas y resultaste siendo la más cobarde.

Nunca debí haber dicho lo último, lo admito. Sin embargo denme un poco de crédito logre que se levantara.

-no te atrevas a llamarme cobarde, aquí vos sos el cobarde que no declara lo que quiere. Porque no vas y le decís a Bella lo que sentís.

-para tu información la invite a salir.

-¿Qué?

-como lo oyes, la única cobarde sos vos. Alice tú no eres así.

-lo sé, fue solo una decaída. No volverá a pasar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Jasper?

-nada. Dejare que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir.

-esa es mi pequeña.

-Ahora vete, tengo que arreglar a Bella para la salida. Chau.

Rompí a carcajadas, definitivamente Alice había vuelto. Ya más tranquilo me dirigí a mi habitación a prepararme para la gran noche. Esta noche era mi última esperanza. Espero que todo salga bien, que todo sea perfecto.

_Miles de gracias por los reviews, lo pidieron y aquí lo tienen Edward/Bella. Estoy trabajando en que sea más largo, lo único que pido es paciencia. _

_Estoy muy contenta de que hayan dicho lo que piensan, eso es lo que necesito, sus opiniones. Sigan por favor, no sientan timidez, son libres de escribir lo que quieran. _

_El anuncio sigue presente. Recuerden si dejan comentarios actualizare cada semana, si no dejan me tardare un poco más, quiero saber si les gusta. _

_Comentarios?_

_Ideas?_

_Opiniones?_

_Besos, nos leemos._


	8. Chapter 8

**Un viaje, Amigos y Algo Mas **

Los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia salió de mi cabecita.

**Capítulo 8**

Esme (P.O.V)

Luego del inconveniente, entraron Rose y Em de la mano. Una situación realmente extraña, pero nosotras no dijimos nada al respecto. Simplemente nos dimos miradas aireadas con Bella y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto dejando a los raritos solos.

-Estaban de la mano.-comento Bella

-Lo sé, es extraño.

-¿vos viste que estaban tomados de la mano, verdad?

-¡SI! Bella, lo vi.

-¿Quién estaba tomado de la mano con quién?- pregunto Alice abriendo la puerta de la nada. Se la veía más viva. Seguramente recapacito de su error y de lo obvio que es Jasper.

-Emmett y Rosalie. –respondió Bella al instante

-¿Qué?

-que Emmett y Ro…-me interrumpió

-Ya entendí, era una pregunta de exclamación.

-Alice, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-pregunte suspirando

-quererme, soy adorable lo sé.

Los minutos fueron pasando y hablamos de todo lo que había pasado. Hasta que Alice grito:

-SON LAS OCHO, BELLA AL BAÑO, AHORA.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede?

-tienes una cita con Ed.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Alto, una cita, Bella y Edward, por qué no me sorprende.

-¿una cita?-pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-no es una cita, es… una salida de amigos.-dijo Bella bajando la cabeza

-ya, claro. Como vos digas Belly Bells. Ahora al baño.

Bella sin discutir más, se adentró en el cuarto de baño. Seguidamente entro Rose, con una sonrisa increíblemente grande.

-Rose, pareces el Guasón.-dije riendo.

-Gracias cariño, eres tan tierna.

Reí por su ironía y nos propusimos elegir la ropa de Bella para la no cita. Abrimos su parte del armario que compartía conmigo y no encontramos absolutamente nada decente. NADA.

-¿y ahora?-dijo Rose tirándose en mi cama sacudiendo la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

-no lo sé.-respondí mirando la hora, ocho y diez.

-Piensa Alice, piensa, piensa, tú puedes. Tu puedes.-Alice cada día me preocupaba más. Ya estaba enloqueciendo.

-Aly, cielo, ¿con quién hablas?-pregunto Rose con una dulzura empalagosa, demasiada ironía.

-Conmigo Rose, conmigo. Estoy pensando que majestuosidad se va a poner Bella… -un minuto de silencio, dos minutos de silencio, se escuchó la ducha apagándose. Se acercaba el momento y todo indicaba que Bellita iría en ropa interior a la cita. –LO TENGO, ROSE HAZLE A BELLA UN HERMOSO PEINADO, ESME VEN CONMIGO.

Me arrastro hasta afuera de la habitación y me dejo en la cocina.

-Bella va a estar muy nerviosa, prepárale un vaso de agua y algo para comer y así se tranquilice. Yo ya vuelvo.

Me quede estática en la habitación viendo como la duende se iba corriendo fuera de la casa. ¿A dónde había ido?

Me dispuse a hacer lo que me ordeno. Prepare el vaso con agua natural y un pan tostado al que le puse un poco de mermelada. Me dirigí a la habitación donde Bella estaba sentada delante del pequeño tocador del baño, mientras Rose le hacía unos bucles.

-Belly, ten, come algo, así se te pasan un poco los nervios.

-chicas no estoy nerviosa, es solo una cena de amigo.

-Vamos Bella a nosotras no nos mientas.-recrimino Rose mirando los ojos de la susodicha por el espejo. Bella se sonrojo a más no poder. Consecuencia, estaba mintiendo feo, feo.

-Pequeña, nadie te está diciendo que está mal, al contrario, te estamos alentando.-ella me sonrió, fue una de esas sonrisas donde te dicen que eres gran parte de su vida. Y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-LLEGUE LLEGUE, LA SALVADORA LLEGO.

Traía en sus manos un vestido azul noche, lo dio vuelta para que pudiéramos apreciar el poco escote que tenía en la espalda y luego las pequeñas piedras que llevaba delante. Era realmente precioso.

-¡Es demasiado corto, estás loca!- exclamo la tímida Bella

-BELLA TE VAS A PONER ESTE VESTIDO QUIERAS O NO. ¿ENTENDISTE?-grito una furiosa duende. Se enojó, se enojó.

-Bien, no me grites. –Bella también tenía su carácter, mas se ve que no quería discutir.

-lo siento, ji.-es bipolar.

Me ofrecí voluntaria para maquillarla, solo un poco. Rímel, delineador, un poco de sombras y un brillo en los labios. El toque de Bella.

-esta hermosa.-dije cuando ya estaba lista, el vestido le llegaba poco más abajo del muslo. Tenía unos zapatos negros muy bonitos, Edward se iba a derretir al verla.

Decidí que era tiempo de irme, de dejarla sola para pensar. Mire a las chicas y captaron el mensaje al instante.

-alquile una película, la vida es bella.-dijo Rose.-Esme por fis ve a hacer pochoclos.

Asentí con la cabeza y antes de irme por la puerta escuche como Alice decía que les iba a avisar a los chicos. Le dedique una última mirada a Bella y ella me la correspondió. Esta noche debía ser la mejor de su vida.

Bella (P.O.V)

Las chicas me habían dejado sola, pensando. Estaba esperando que llegara mi amigo, pero estaba retrasado, tal vez se había arrepentido.

A esta atura me conocía la habitación más que la de mi casa, las paredes eran blancas sin embargo tenían un deje de color crema, que la hacía parecer aún más hermosa. Los acolchados de la cama estaban bordados prolijamente en plateado. Los armarios eran antiguos, se podía ver su textura y antigüedad. La puerta que tanto tardaba en abrirse o en ser golpeada estaba preciosamente terminada, el picaporte era dorado, lo que le daba aún más elegancia.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?, ¿acaso antes de la salida de amigos ya se había aburrido de mí?, ¿se había arrepentido? Basta Bella, es tu mejor amigo jamás haría algo así, ¿verdad?

-Ya cállate Bella, me aburres.-lo que faltaba, ahora hablo sola.

1 minuto, 2 minutos, 3 minutos, 4 minutos…. La puerta fue tocada al fin, me acerque a ella y note como mi garganta se secaba, me tensaba y la voz ya no salía.

La abrí lentamente, era Edward, estaba increíblemente hermoso y sexy, demasiado. Oh por Dios, Bella recuerda respirar, inhala y exhala. Repite la acción. Note como me miraba de arriba abajo, sus ojos esmeraldas se abrían como platos, al parecer no estaba tan mal.

-Bella….. estas…. Pre-preciosa.-logro pronunciar tartamudeando.

-Gracias, Ed. Vos no te quedas a atrás.

El rio y me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas que loca me volvían. Este hombre me iba enloquecer. No, él era solo mi mejor amigo, por favor, ¿Qué cosas pienso?

Pasamos por el living en el que todos estaban viendo la vida es bella, una película sumamente triste, no se dieron cuenta cuando pasamos por su lado y cuando nos fuimos.

Él me abrió la puerta del copiloto, como todo un caballero. Respira Bella, no pierdas el control, no ahora.

Cuando iniciamos la marcha, Ed fue el primero en hablar.

-lamento el retraso, estaba ultimando los detalles del restaurante.

-no hay problema, ¿en dónde vamos a comer?-dije dando por finalizado ese tema.

-En Rapissardi, es un restaurante muy bueno, donde cocinan los mejores macarrones que existen.

-mmm… no lo creo.

-¿a no?

-todavía no probaste mis macarrones.-dije riendo.

-es cierto. ¿Cuándo me vas a hacer macarrones, princesa?-me quede paralizada, me había dicho princesa, princesa. – ¿Bella?

-ee… cuando vos quieras.-tonta tonta

-mmm… sorpréndeme.

El resto del viaje fue así, hablamos de cualquier cosa, nos reímos. Igual que las salidas que teníamos en Forks, como dos mejores amigos, que son eso, mejores amigos.

_LO SIENTO LO SIENTO. Mátenme, tienen todo su derecho. No planeaba retrasarme tanto, lo que paso es que me fui de vacaciones y cuando volví no tuve tiempo de nada, estuve perdida en las preparaciones de mi cumpleaños y cuando termino todo, quede agotada. Hoy también lo estoy pero me propuse aunque sea dejarles algo, es bastante largo, no lo puedo seguir porque ya es muy tarde y mis papis me mandan a dormir. _

_Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, no abandonare la historia, como dije se me paso el tiempo. No se asusten. Jajaja._

_Mañana les dejare otro capítulo, más largo como recompensa de lo mal que me porte. _

_De verdad lo lamento._

_No olviden dejar comentarios, ya sean consejos, ideas, criticas, y también tiene permitido retarme._

_Abrazos, nos leemos mañana. _


End file.
